onisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Anderson
Kai Elaine Jackson ''' (formally '''Kai Elaine Avaroe), (born Taylor Elaine Anderson) was born on October 16, 1994 and is the husband of controversial YouTuber James Jackson, known for his channel identity "Onision". He had been known as Lainey for many years and recently transitioned to Kai and solely male pronouns. For many months, Gregory was the only one out of the two that referred to Kai as "Kai" and he did not correct Greg. In March 2019, Kai called himself Kai for the first time. Kai has two children with Onision and has three dogs as family pets. He has a college degree in psychology and currently makes beauty and lifestyle videos, many sponsored. Kai also frequently makes videos about his children, although no personal information about the children is given. The videos on his main channel are released every two to three days. Kai came into Onision's life when he tweeted him. They finally met when Kai was 17. In November of 2012, Kai and Onision got married. Kai became pregnant in 2013 and ceased posting stomach pictures and saying anything about the child due to vitriol in relation to Onision's online reputation. Then, on January 5th, 2014 their son, Troy, was brought into the world. Even less was said about their second child, Cloey who was born late 2016. The names of their children were accidentally released on video in a journal entry. Kai (then referred to as Lainey) edited the video with YouTube editing tools and removed the names; however, a screenshot was made. Kai has taken up vaping, which has been met by much criticism due to still breastfeeding as well as the fact that Kai does not smoke, among other complaints. As of September 2019, it is unknown if he still vapes. Kai has mentioned many times that he has body dysphoria, which has had mixed reactions from viewers. In 2018, Kai and Greg downsized homes, due to Greg's declining views and tax debt, and moved into a smaller home in Gig Harbor, Washington. Kai has said he likes the home a lot. Due to what is likely viewer reaction, comments on all of Kai's recent videos have been held for approval, but are never published. Older videos still have an open comment section. As a result, it is likely this is a reason Kai's subscriber count has been decreasing by about 50 subscribers a day, a phenomenon that was seen until YouTube removed exact subscriber counts. Note: Links to Kai and James' social medias, for a reference that cannot be altered/edited, are needed for much of the information below. Around September 2019, censored photos of Kai showing his genitals were released. The photos were allegedly sent to the teenager in his and James' care, Sarah, who was underage at the time of receiving them; an edited version was posted by Kai (then Laineybot) to Twitter and evidence points to it being from the span of time that Sarah was 15. Allegedly, there are also tweets posted by Kai flirting with both Sarah and an underaged moderator named Regina; these tweets include "@sarahbear8500 I am grooming you nicely" and "in other news, I'm totes sending Regina nudes rn". Other allegations are currently being talked about, such as grooming a teenager for sexual intercourse, indecent exposure, child abuse, going across state lines for sexual contact with a minor, being forced to transition, etc. If any readers see or possess proof of Kai breaking any laws, please take it to local authorities. Category:Males